A Father's Day Gift
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Robin just can't figure out what to get Batman for Father's Day. He asks Wally and even a young theif, but what Batman gets neither one of them expected. Set towards the beginning of season 1.


**Well, I know I said I wasn't gonna put another story up before I got Just Hold On and Tale of Two Gothams done, but I wrote this for Father's Day and just had to get it up for Father's Day, however, I didn't get it typed up as fast as I wanted, I hope it's still just as good. Well I hope u all enjoy it.**

* * *

**A Father's Day Gift**

"Recognize, Robin, B 01."

Robin walked into the mountain and went straight to the kitchen. M'gann was in there making cookies or some kind of cake, he couldn't tell which, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Have you seen Wally?"

M'gann looked up from the bowl she was stirring and looked at him. She noticed that he was in his civilian clothes and not his Robin suit, so she knew he was just asking so he could hang out with him. "No, but then again, I've been in here for a while. I could've missed the computer announcing him like I missed it announcing you."

"Ok, thanks," Robin said as he turned and walked toward the common room.

M'gann watched him leave. _'He seems distracted. I hope everything's ok?.' _As soon as he disappeared from her sight, she shrugged and went back to stirring the mix.

As Robin walked toward the common room, he expected to hear Wally and Artemis fighting like usual, but all he heard was the sound of someone talking on the tv.

He walked in the room and saw Artemis sitting in the chair cleaning her arrows, and Conner and Kaldur sitting on the couch watching what looked like _The Little Mermaid._ Robin smiled. "Anything like you Atlantis?"

Kaldur turned around to look at him with a slight smile. "No, not really. We Atlantians do not have fishtails and the ones on the movie have no gills."

Robin's smile just got bigger. "Yeah, when I finally got him to watch this with me, he had a few things to say." He then looked around and still saw no Wally. "Have you guys seen Wally?"

Artemis finally looked up and Conner turned to look at him as well. "No," Conner said bluntly then turned back to the movie.

"Haven't seen him. Why?" Artemis asked.

Kaldur and Artemis both looked at Robin with concern. "I just needed to ask him something. Do any of you know when he's gonna get here?"

"Have you texted him?" Kaldur asked.

"No, but I may," Robin said. He looked away from them, looking a bit distracted.

"What's up?" Artemis asked putting the arrow she was working on and the rag down with the other arrows.

"Hmmm, oh, nothing," Robin said snapping out of his thoughts. "I just wanted to ask him what he thinks I should get Batman for Father's Day."

Artemis huffed. "Sorry," she said as she picked up her arrow and rag again and continued cleaning," can't help you there. I don't really have a good relationship with my father."

"I am sorry as well. I am my king's partner, but he is not my father," Kaldur said.

"Don't have one, don't want one," Conner said not even turning away from the TV. Robin could sense his anger, but he could also tell that he was sad about the matter too.

"And I don't think M'gann's too close to her father either," Artemis said.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I was looking for Wally. Thanks anyway. Maybe I…"

"Recognize, Kid Flash, B 03."

"The Wall-man is in the house!" Wally said as he stepped through the zeta tube with his arms in the air.

"And just when I thought today would be a good day," Artemis said.

"Oh ha ha," Wally said lowering his arms. "Hey!"

Robin had walked over, grabbed Wally by the arm, and dragged him into another room. He then threw him into one of the chairs.

"Dude, what's the big idea?" Wally asked watching Robin as he sat down himself.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something." Robin still looked distracted, but Wally took it as something totally different.

"What's wrong? Is Bruce alright? Did something happen to him?"

Robin's eyes went wide. "What? No! Bruce is fine. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well," Wally ran a hand on the back of his neck embarrassed, "the way you pulled me in here and the way you looked, well… I just…"

Robin smiled and let out a small laugh. "Sorry, sometimes I can look like that. No, I need your help with something."

Wally smiled, relaxed, and leaned back in the chair. "Sure. What about?"

"I don't know what to get Bruce for Father's Day." He was really glad that the room they were in was secure that enough that they could talk about his and Bruce's ID's without anyone hearing.

"Dude, what do you get a guy that has pretty much everything and can go out and buy what he doesn't?"

"Exactly my point." Robin sat back in his chair, took his sunglasses off, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could ask Alfred."

"Already did. He said that I should find something that would mean something to both of us. When I asked what I should get he said only I would know."

"Wow, big help there," Wally said sarcastically.

"I know."

"Don't you and Bruce go to the cemetery to see your dads?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we do, and I appreciate it, but I want to get him something special, you know? Something that does mean something to just us, like Alfred suggested."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes and thought about what Dick could get for Bruce, when someone knocked on the door. "Robin, Wally, I made cookies. Would you like some?"

Robin and Wally both smiled. "We're coming," Robin said as he put his glasses back on then followed Wally out the door.

"Is everything alright?" M'gann asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what to get Batman for Father's Day. I thought since Wally's basically the only other one here that has a dad, he might know what to get."

"Batman celebrates Father's Day?" M'gann asked shocked.

Both Robin and Wally started laughing. "Ok, not even Batman's that heartless," Wally said between his laughing.

Once they both got their laughing under control, they all stopped walking. "Batman's a great dad. Yeah, sure, he can be mean and scary, and his training's the worst, but when it really counts, he's not so bad," Robin explained with a smile on his face.

"Oh," M'gann said then they all started walking again. "Did you guys think of something?"

"No. Bats is a hard guy to find something for," Wally said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

The rest of the day was uneventful for the young team. They got no missions, they basicly lounged around the mountain all day, and Robin still couldn't figure out what to get Bruce. Right now everyone was eating the pizza that M'gann picked up at the store.

"So, Wally, since you're the only other one that has a father, well one that you actually talk to or pays attention to you, what are you getting him?" M'gann asked.

"Me and mom are taking him to that new restaurant called Glados Gourmet. We also got him a new 36" flat screen TV. He's gonna love it," Wally said excitedly. "Tomorrow's gonna be great."

Robin frowned and picked at a piece of pepperoni on his pizza, pushed the plate away, and stood up. "I've got to get back to the cave. I'll see you guys later," he said in his usual cheerful voice, but he didn't feel that way at all.

"Ok, see ya later, Rob," Wally said.

"I hope you find something for Batman," M'gann said.

Robin smiled then turned and walked to the zeta tube. "Yeah, so do I," he said, but quietly enough so no one, but maybe Conner, could hear him.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman and Robin were perched on top of a building keeping an eye out for trouble. Batman had noticed that Robin was distracted and how he swung lower when they were passing stores. "Robin, is everything ok?"

Robin flinched. If anyone else saw him they wouldn't have noticed, but Batman saw it clear as day. Robin looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Batman walked closer to him. "You seem distracted, and when we were trying to stop those robbers earlier, you…"

BOOM!

Batman was interrupted by an explotion. Down the street, at the First Bank of Gotham, both Batman and Robin could see smoke rising.

Batman pulled out his grapple, but before he jumped off, he turned to Robin, who was also about to jump. "Keep your mind on the task at hand."

Robin just nodded then they both jumped off and swung toward the bank.

About six men were standing in the bank gathering up the money from the vault. Robin let out his signature laugh, which caused all six men to glance around with their guns ready.

It was another few seconds before anything happened, but when it did, it happened fast. Batman came from out of nowhere and knocked two guys out. The other four started firing, which gave Robin the chance to take out another guy.

Three down and three to go with bullets flying past their heads, just a typical night for the Dynamic Duo. Both Batman and Robin finally disarmed the three men and were now doing their usual dancing.

Batman had two of the guys while Robin took the third. Now the one Robin was fighting was younger than the other five guys, and at one point Robin heard the guy muttering about how his father wasn't going to be too happy with him.

Robin got a spark of hope in him. _'Maybe he knows what I could get Bruce.' _He ran up to the guy, vaulted over his shoulders, and as he came down, grabbed the guys shoulders and threw him against the wall. The guy was a bit dazed, but he was still conscious enough to talk. "What are you getting him?"

The young man looked at him confused, "What?"

"Your father. What are you getting him for Father's Day? "Robin asked again like he was talking to Wally or another one of his friends.

"Uhh…" the guy didn't know how to respond to that." I was just gonna get him a watch. He's been wanting one for a while now." Robin narrowed his eyes. "I paid for it, honest, I can even show you the receipt," the guy cried out holding this hands up.

With one swift punch, the guy was out. _'Well that didn't help.'_ When he turned around, Batman already had the other five tied up. Robin turned back around, snapped a pair of bat-cuffs on the guy, then turned back around and followed Batman out.

Once they got back outside, they watched from the roof of the building across from the bank as the cops took the men away. Batman was just about ready to head off. "Batman?"

Batman stopped and looked back at Robin. "Ummm, do you think we could split up for a while?" Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. "I just thought, maybe, I could take down a few bad guys by myself. You know, to build up my confidence."

Batman looked off to the north side of Gotham then back at Robin. "Take the north side." Robin smiled. "Make sure you contact me if there is too many, or if you come across something too dangerous."

"Got it. Thanks." And with that Robin jumped off the building, shot off his grapple, and disappeared into the night.

Batman smiled, shook his head, then shot his own grapple off and went in the opposite direction.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It had been two hours since he split up from Batman. He searched store after store, well, window searched anyway seeing how every store was closed at 1:30 in the morning, and just couldn't find anything. He thought that if he could just find something, he would come back in the morning and buy it. _'Maybe I can come back tomorrow and look when the stores are actually open.'_

Robin continued to search until Batman contacted him and told him to meet him at the downtown abandoned toy factory. Batman had just gotten a lead on the Joker's whereabouts and wanted some back up, although he probably would've liked it better if Robin didn't go up against the mad man, but he didn't like going in alone either.

Robin landed on the roof of the building across from the factory and saw Batman standing on the ledge looking through his binoculars. "What you got?"

Batman just continued to look down at the factory. "Joker was spotted going into this building with Harley and another guy Charlie Stevenson. The Commissioner said this guy is a big business man."

"Like you?" Robin asked with a big smile as he came up beside Batman.

Batman glanced at him then continued to look down at the building. "Yes."

"So how are we doing this?"

Batman stood up, put his binoculars away, then turned to Robin. "We'll go down and find out what Joker's plans are, get Mr. Stevenson out, and put Joker and Harley back in Arkham."

"So a typical 'fighting Joker' night then," Robin said jokingly.

Batman smiled then they both jumped down and headed for the factory.

Joker and Stevenson sat across from each other at a table with Harley standing behind the Joker. Stevenson looked scared to death, and Joker just had his sick grin on his face, which didn't help Stevenson at all.

"Come on, Charlie," the Joker said, "I'm makin' you a very good offer."

"You're gonna use my business to do your criminal deeds and get everything from it while me and my company get nothing. How is that a good offer?" Stevenson asked trying to be confident, but not doing so well.

Batman and Robin watched and listened from the second story level as Joker stood up and walked around the table until he was behind Stevenson. The Joker then put both his hands on Stevenson's shoulders and leaned in close to his ear.

Batman narrowed his eyes. He tried hearing what the Joker said to him, but all he saw was Stevenson's frightened face.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes, Charlie, I would. First I'll go for your workers, then your family," he said with a smile on his face as he walked back to his seat, then turned and continued in a more sinister voice, "then I'll come for you."

Batman motioned for Robin to go to the other side of the room and get ready to attack. Robin nodded then headed off. However, about half way over, Joker stood up, pulled a gun out of his jacket, spun around to where Robin was, and fired.

The shot rang out through the entire room and Batman froze as he saw a shadow stop and fall. "Robin!" he yelled as he ran toward Robin.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you would show up and spoil my fun, Batsy. Too bad Bird Boy isn't as quiet as you," Joker said as he watched Batman run then started laughing.

Batman got to Robin and fell to his knees by the boy's side. "Robin?" he asked as he helped him sit up a bit better.

Robin was holding on to his stomach. Batman could see a darker color on Robin's red suit. "Ok… that hurt," Robin said clearly in pain.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here," Batman said, but just before he could even place a hand on him, Robin grabbed his wrist.

"No, I'll be fine. Help him," Robin said and pointed toward Stevenson.

Batman looked down to see Joker staring up at them and Harley holding a gun to a very frightened Stevenson's head. He then looked back to Robin. "Robin…" he tried, but Robin stopped him.

"I'll go back to the Batmobile and wait for you. Just don't take too long," Robin said with a pained smile on his face as he said the last sentence.

Batman just started at him for a few more seconds. "I promise. Go."

Robin nodded then slowly started toward the window they came in through. Satisfied that he'd be fine, Batman turned to Joker, narrowed his eyes, and jumped off toward the Joker. Batman was furious.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin stumbled out of the window, caught his foot on the window pane, and fell to the ground. He tried not to yell too loudly to where Batman would hear him and abandon Stevenson, but he did let out a grunt.

The bullet wound was bleeding heavily and Robin was starting to feel a little lightheaded. As he walked to the Batmobile, which was sitting in the ally between two buildings across from the factory, he fell a couple times.

As soon as he crawled into the passenger side, he removed one of his gloves and dug his thumb and finger in the wound to try and find the bullet.

The bullet had not gone all the way through thanks to the Kevlar, but obviously Joker had some new special bullets that was able to penetrate Batman and his Kevlar vests.

He finally found the bullet and took a deep breath before he tried to pull the bullet out. This time he didn't hold back his screams. He knew that the domed roof of the Batmobile was thick and somewhat soundproof, so he didn't have to worry about anybody hearing him.

It took him three tries before he finally got the bullet out. Blood was everywhere, all over his hands, seeping down his suit and all over the seat, and his eyelids were getting really heavy. "Batman, please hurry," he said in barely a whisper then closed his eyes.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

It took Batman longer than he expected to finally get Joker down and tied up, but he was finally walking out the door with a very thankful Stevenson behind him. Stevenson was repeatedly saying thank you as both he and Batman walked toward the Batmobile, and Batman was really starting to get annoyed.

"I really do appreciate you saving me, Batman. Thank you so much. Please, is there any…"

Batman stopped suddenly and faced him. "Mr. Stevenson, please. My partner was shot and I really need to check on him. It took me almost an hour to take Joker down and my partner really needs medical attention. If you want to do something for me, shut up and let me get to my partner!" Batman yelled then turned back around and continued walking.

Stevenson just stood there shocked, eyes wide, unable to move. As soon as Batman was at the Batmobile, Stevenson finally snapped out of his shock and yelled to him, "Thanks again, Batman!"

Batman ignored him and opened the domed roof. What he saw both shocked him and scared him. Robin was sitting in the passenger seat, unconscious, holding the bullet in his ungloved hand, covered in blood. "Robin? Robin!" He tried shaking him, but Robin didn't even flinch. Batman's heart was now racing.

Batman jumped into the car, closed the roof, and sped out of the ally. He zoomed past the cops that were just now arriving and toward downtown. There was only one place Batman could think of that he knew was close and that he could trust, and that was Dr. Leslie Thompkins' clinic.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt in front of the clinic, and Batman jumped out, ran to Robin's side of the car, scooped him up into his arms, rushed up the stairs, and burst through the doors.

"Leslie!" he yelled when he saw no one in sight.

Leslie stepped though a pair of double doors. "Batman? Is every…" She gasped when she saw Robin's state. "Bring him in here, quick. Sally! Tom!" she yelled to two people who were just now coming through a door after hearing Batman yell. "We need to find out his blood type and get some to the surgery room immediately." She then followed Batman through the double doors.

Batman carefully placed Robin on the surgery table and pushed Robin's bangs out of his face. "Hold on, Dick," he whispered.

Leslie, Sally, and Tom came through the doors and started rushing around. Leslie asked Batman to leave the room, but he didn't move from Robin's side. "Bruce," she said quietly enough so only he could hear her, "please, the best way to help him right now is to let us work. You can watch from the observation booth."

Batman looked down at Robin then looked at Leslie. "Please, just bring him back to me." Leslie nodded and Batman reluctantly let go of Robin's hand and walked out the door and toward the observation room.

When he got there, he sat down in one of the chairs, pulled back his cowl, and rubbed his hands over his face. He then sat there and watched painfully as Leslie worked on his son.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The sun was just starting to come up when Alfred got the call from Bruce. Bruce had called him a little while after Dick got out of surgery, and now he was walking in the room with Leslie.

"He's been like that ever since we finished with the surgery," Leslie said.

They were both just standing by the door so their talking wouldn't disturb Bruce. "How bad is he?"

"He's stable now, but it was close. The bullet wound was deep, but the worst part was that the bullet didn't go all the way through."

"Did you get it out alright?"

"The bullet was out before he got here." Alfred looked at her shocked. "Obviously Dick dug the bullet out himself while he was waiting for Bruce."

"My word," Alfred said as he looked back over to Dick.

"Yeah, and because he got it out in an unsanitary environment, he got more dirt in the wound then was already in there and it was at risk for infection. Plus, with all the blood loss, he was quickly going in to shock. We lost him a couple times before we got the blood for him, cause we had to get it from Star City, but we couldn't wait for it or we might have lost him for good because the wound wouldn't stop bleeding."

"I see. Well, at least he's fine now," Alfred said looking back to Leslie. "Thank you for your help."

Leslie smiled at him. "Of course. Listen, I have another patent I need to check on, so I'll come back a little later and check on him."

"Thank you again." With that, Leslie walked out the door and Alfred walked over to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

Bruce still had his Batman suit on, but he had the cowl pulled down. He was holding on to Dick's hand and Alfred could see tear streaks on Bruce's face.

Bruce used his other hand to push hair out of Dick's closed eyes. "He's going to be ok, Master Bruce," Alfred said trying to comfort him.

"I know, but this never should've happened to him."

"Sir, you both knew the risks of him joining you on patrols. We knew this might happen."

Bruce sighed. They sat there in silence for awhile before Bruce finally looked up to Alfred. "Alfred, could you…" He wasn't exactly sure how to ask him to leave. Alfred considered himself like a grandfather to Dick and Dick believed that to be true too.

Alfred smiled. "Of course, Master Bruce." He then got up and left the two alone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Later that night, at about eight, Dick woke up. He had woken up a couple times earlier that day, but now was different.

The first time he woke up, he was out of it and fell back asleep a few minutes later. The second time, he was a little more awake and talked for awhile, but it was about what happened to Joker and Harley, but it was about fifteen minutes later when he fell asleep again. Now, he seemed more rested up.

"Bruce?" Dick asked. He woke up to find Bruce sleeping with his head on his arms on Dick's bed. Dick smiled. "Bruce, you gonna sleep all night?"

Bruce stirred then lifted his head. "You're awake again."

"Yeah." They sat there for a few seconds until Dick's eyes went wide. "What day is it?" he asked a little panicked.

Bruce looked at him a little confused. "June 17th. Why?"

"Father's Day?"

"Yeah?"

Dick looked toward the small window that was in his room. "Is it really early in the morning or night?"

"It's eight at night." Dick looked down at his hands that were laying on his lap almost close to tears.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked now concerned.

"I never found you anything for Father's Day," he answered sadly.

Bruce stood up, sat on the side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Dick. "Dick, I don't care about store bought things or cards or anything like that." Dick couldn't look at Bruce. Bruce sighed. "Dick, the best present you could ever give me, would be knowing you were alive and safe."

Dick finally looked up at Bruce and smiled. He then buried his face in Bruce's chest. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

Bruce rubbed Dick's back. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He then pushed Dick to arms length. "It's my fault. I should've known Joker would have a gun and that he knew we were there. If anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me."

Dick smiled again and hugged Bruce again. "Thanks, Dad."

That statement surprised Bruce a little. "For what? You got hurt because of my misjudgment."

"Just for being there," Dick replied looking up at Bruce, but not pulling away.

Bruce smiled. "I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Dick closed his eyes and just laid against Bruce. He felt safe, secure in Bruce's embrace, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

Bruce gently laid Dick back down on the bed and got up slowly so he wouldn't wake him up. He then walked toward the door to go talk with Alfred.

"Love you, Dad."

Brue stopped, turned around, but only saw Dick turned over sleeping. He smiled. "I love you too, Son."

He walked out the door and saw Alfred sitting in a chair against the wall. "He's gonna be fine," Bruce said as he sat down in the chair next to Alfred.

"I know, Sir."

"I came so close to losing him today."

"But you didn't, and that's the main thing."

Bruce smiled. "Yeah." He then looked toward the door to Dick's room.

"Dr. Thompkins said that we should be able to take him home in the morning. I thought you might like to return to the manor and get some sleep tonight."

Bruce looked back to Alfred. "That sounds like a good idea. Dick should be safe here for the night."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred said as he stood up. He then walked down the door, but stopped and turned around before going through the door. "Oh," he said turning to face Bruce again, "Happy Father's Day, Sir."

Bruce just smiled and looked back at the door. "It is now, Alfred. It is now."

* * *

**Well there you go. I know it's not Father's Day anymore, but I still thought you guys might like it. So tell me what you thought of it by reviewing and I'll try to get Just Hold On and Tale of Two Gothams done as soon as I can.**


End file.
